


Rust

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A challenge from Seteth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'abrasive'

Ferdinand dug through the shelves of oils and cloths, looking for one bottle in particular. He'd already found a piece of rough cloth that would work for the challenge Seteth had provided... Though truly, how had Seteth happened upon such a fine old bit of armor? It would need something mildly abrasive to clean off some thin rust; hopefully the metal underneath was not too badly pocked. There didn't seem to be any dents in it, despite its age. 

Ah-- He grabbed and smiled. Time to get to work. 

And perhaps he could get a story from Seteth when finished.


End file.
